1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved radio control device that controls the operation amount of each of servo motors mounted on a manipulated object by controlling sticks mounted on a transmitter. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radio control device wherein adjustment values defining the relationships between stick operation amount and servo motor operation amount are automatically switched at a changeover point set within the operation amount range of a stick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The radio control devices that remotely control mobile bodies such as automobiles, airplanes and helicopters have become widespread in model craft fields and in industrial fields. In the radio control device, the operation amount of a servo motor mounted on a manipulated body is controlled by operating the stick mounted on a transmitter. For example, in the model aircraft, the throttle, aileron, elevator, ruder, and others mounted on the fuselage are driven with servo motors. When a model airplane is operated with the radio control device, the servo motor for each element is driven to a desired amount by operating the stick of the transmitter so that each element is operated by a necessary amount.
There is, for example, the so-called snap roll as one technique for the performance of a model airplane. This is a technique of greatly moving the aileron, elevator and rudder in a fixed direction, thus sharply turning the fuselage in a stall state. For this technique, most airplanes are required to increase the rudder angle largely in comparison with the normal flight condition. However, when the maximum rudder angle is adjusted to the rudder angle at the snap roll, the flight control becomes difficult because of the excessive rudder control response during a normal flight. Moreover, since the spinning technique is performed by fully controlling the stick, the rudder angle in the normal flight results in fast rotation of the fuselage.
In such conditions, the dual rate (often represented as D/R) is useful. FIG. 5 is a diagram illustrating the D/R function and shows the relationships between stick operation amount and servo motor operation amount. As understood from FIG. 5, the dual function is a function of switching an adjustment value (rate) of the operation amount of a servo motor with respect to the operation amount of a stick, to one of two types of rate including rate 1 (100%) and rate 2 (60%). As shown in FIG. 6 related to FIG. 5, the operation amount of a servo motor, that is, rotational amount, has a maximum value of 60% and a maximum value of 100%.
In the acrobat flying such as the snap roll, two kinds of rate are set. These two rates include the rate (e.g. the rate 2 with a small rudder angle) corresponding to the rudder in a normal flight and the rate (e.g. the rate 1 with a large rudder angle) corresponding to the rudder angle for acrobat flying. An optimum rudder angle can be obtained according to a flight state by selectively setting the rates 1 and 2.
In a conventional radio control device, the transmitter has a switch (D/R switch) to selectively change the D/R function rates.
Unlike the D/R function, some aircraft has a dedicated function (snap roll-only function) for a snap roll that can move the servo to a position predetermined under the operation of a momentary switch.
However, in the case where the rate is switched using the D/R switch in the conventional radio control device, the switch operation must be performed before the stunt flying so that the operation is complicated. Particularly, since the snap roll is often combined into the performance, it is difficult to operate the switch during the acrobat flying.
Moreover, when the snap roll-only function is used, fingers are separated from the switch for the switch operation, so that the rudder correcting operation after the snap rolling is delayed.
The present invention is made to solve the above-mentioned problems.
Moreover, the objective of the invention is to provide a radio control device with a D/R function wherein the rate can be switched by a simple operation without impairing the operability of a stick.
The objective of the present invention is achieved by a radio control device, wherein the operation amount of each of servo motors mounted on a manipulated body is controlled by operating a stick mounted on a transmitter, and wherein an adjustment value (rate) determining a relationship between stick operation amount and servo motor operation amount is switched at the changeover point arbitrarily set within a range of stick operation amounts.
The radio control device defined comprises means (preset point setting section 10) for setting the changeover point; adjustment value setting means (rate setting section 9) for setting an adjustment value in the region in the front of or behind the changeover point; comparison means (comparator 13, 14) for comparing an operation amount from the stick with the changeover point; and adjustment value switching means (rate switcher 16) for selecting an adjustment value set by the adjustment value setting means based on the output of the comparison means; wherein a control signal is output based on a selected adjustment value and the operation amount of the stick.
In a radio control device according to the present invention, a stick mounted on a transmitter is operated in two directions oppositely to each other with respect to the origin point so that the operation amount of a servo motor mounted on a manipulated body is controlled in two directions oppositely to each other; and an adjustment value determining a relationship between stick operation amount and servo motor operation amount has a different value between an inner region sandwiched between two changeover points and outer regions other than the region, the two changeover points being arbitrarily set within a range of operation amounts of the stick and sandwiching the origin point.
In the radio control device according to the present invention, when a first changeover point is set within the stick operation amount range, a second changeover point is set at a position which is symmetrical with respect to the first changeover point via the origin point.
According to the present invention, the radio control device further comprises means for setting the changeover point; adjustment value setting means for setting the two adjustment values; comparison means for comparing an operation amount from the stick with the changeover point; and adjustment value switching means for selecting any one of two adjustment values set to the adjustment value setting means based on an output from the comparison means, whereby a control signal is output based on a selected adjustment value and an operation amount of the stick.
Moreover, in the radio control device according to the present invention, when first servo control of the first stick is performed with the changeover point arbitrarily set and the adjustment value, second servo control of the second stick is performed in a similar manner to the first servo control.